Healing the Hearts Wounds Continuation
by Kuroi Bara-676
Summary: Note this was originally Birdy-chan's so I don't think I need to put a summary. I'm only continuing this! rated for Hidan. Need I say more?


Kayla: Hey all! I have a new story! Well it's not really mine but it originally belonged to Birdy-chan but she lost inspiration for it and so I adopted it. Actually quite a few months ago V_O

Deidara: why do we have the same sidebangs hmm?

Kayla: because we do and Deidara says hmm instead of yeah or un in my stories because I like him saying hmm more!

Sasuke: what type of story is this?!

Kayla: first Deihina then Deihinasasu then Deihina again. I'm gonna make you die in the end if my readers have no complaints about that!

Sasuke: why do you hate me?!?!?!?!

Kayla: because you're an ass and you killed Deidi-kun and Chi-kun!

Itachi and Deidara: DON'T CALL US THAT (HMM)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: ano.....K-kayla-chan doesn't o-own Naruto-kun.....

Kayla: Warning: possible Sasuke bashing, Karin bashing, OOCness on some charaters, I have a tendencey(sp?) to break the 4th wall, Hinata's stuttering takes up to much time so just pretend she stutters, HidaSaku, KonaPein, I am insane and proud of it Vw^ and I may add humor and drama because I'm best at writing that. Sorry I took forever to continue this!!!!!

* * *

(Hanabi PoV gang's hideout) (I've always wondered what happened to her. Well I guess we'll find out now!)

I was thrown inside a big empty room with only a desk and a table. I'm scared. Where is Onee-chan and nii-san? I don't want to be here! I want to be back in the hiding place with Hinata waiting for Neji! What could they have done to her? I started tearing up thinking about it.

Hanabi: *whispering to self* stop that! Onee-chan and Nii-san would want me to be strong for them! I have to find a way out! (if you don't know what Onee-chan and Nii-san mean, you need to pay more attention to what the characters call their siblings when watching sub versions)

I started looking around the room for a possible escape when the door opened and 2 smug looking people and a snobby looking guy came in.

snobby dude: well looky here a Hyuuga! Wonder what we should do with her eh boys?

The smug dude nodded. I just growled at them.

Hanabi: You better let me go this instant!

Snobby dude: oh I'm so scared! HAH! What can a little girl like you do?

I was so mad I activated my Byakugan as the ass laughed.

Smug dude 1: uh, Boss Fyukajin (I completely made that up!) her eyes.

I got in my stance and struck the 2 guys as the Fyukajin guy stopped laughing and looked at me. But before he could say anything I struck his heart and made a mad dash out of the place. I ran around and around. Where is the exit?! (take a left then go straight) Who are you?! (The authoress) Tori-chan? (No the new authoress Kuroi Bara-676 V_- I'm known as Kayla) alright but should i trust your directions? (Well I AM the AUTHORESS and know where EVERYTHING is) Touche. I will follow the directions but i swear if you lead me somewhere else I'll- (I'm the authoress and have authoress powers! Plus, what would I gain from prevaricating?) A more interesting plot? (I already have one, I think) I ran in the direction Kayla said to and was lead to a door that read "EXIT" in big green letters. (told you so) Just get on with the story. (fine) I ran out the door and was lead to the roof. Now what?! (use your ninjaness!) I knew that. I started running and jumping from roof to roof until I found my sister's favorite spot in the training grounds. The stream surrounding the ground with thhe sakura tree remained in tact and it was all peaceful. I lied down under the tree and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

(Akatsuki hideout Hinata PoV)

Sakura: Ugh I'm so BORED!

Hinata: me too...

Sakura looked at me with surprise and happiness written across her face.

Hinata: what?

Sakura: You didn't stutter! Oh I'm so proud of you!

I looked at her tilting my head to the side in slight confusion. She squealed with delight and glomped me.

Sakura: O my god Hina-chan you're as cute as a bunny!

She started petting my head as if I really was a bunny.

Sakura: pet the bunny, pet the bunny....(I couldn't help but do that! XD)

i heard some snickering and saw Deidara, Tobi, Konan, and Hidan standing there. I just did the crazy sign and pointed to Sakura. they shook their heads in mock dissapointment. Sakura stopped petting me and opened her eyes and saw them.

Sakura: uh, hi?

Konan: c'mon Leader-san said we have to have a party to celebrate Konoha's downfall.

Sakura: didn't we have one last year? Plus I don't wanna go! He's gonna make us play boring games like spin the bottle, truth or dare, or 7 minutes in heaven!

Hidan: well to fucking bad because Leader said we ALL have to go.

Hinata: from the sound of this I don't really want to go.

I got the same reaction as i did with Sakura. (I'm just too lazy) Who- never mind I recognize you from your other stories.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will take Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan to the party! Tobi loves parties!

sakura: you'll never take us alive!

She grabbed my hand and started running away.

Konan: get them!

They started after us and Deidara got out a walkie-talkie.

Deidara: they're getting away hmm!

hinata: where'd he get a walkie-talkie? O.o????

Sakura: the new authoress is just crazy now we gotta move!

we ran faster and faster but when we passed the living room we were lifted of the ground.

Sakura & Hinata: huh?!

Kakuzu: you have to come with us.

Sakura: damn your tentecles damn them!

Kakuzu: we'll too bad.

Hinata: this sucks... T-T (lol)

he dropped us in the living room and Pein came in.

Pein: can someone tell me WHY you two tried to run away from this?!

Sakura: because your parties are boring! You won't even let there be music!

Pein: then put some music on! -::-*

Sakura jumped up and went to the stereo that I had never noticed. She went through the CDs and just rejected them all.

Sakura: hey hina-chan do you have any CDs?

Hinata: nope. sorry.

sakura: this music is crap

Then Deidara, Konan, Hidan, and Tobi come in the door slightly panting. They saw us and stared.

Konan: how did you catch them?! they ran so fast!

kakuzu: tentecles.

Sakura: hey Konan do you have Paramore or Evanescence? (those are 2 of my fav bands so don't diss em!)

Konan: yeah I'll get the CDs.

After a minute or 2 she came back and Sakura put the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence on. Then we all sat in a circle like this: Pein, konan, Sakura, me, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and then it began again. Well, let's get this over with.

* * *

Kayla: I'm so sorry if i did a crappy job and I took too long! V-T

Hanabi: where are my sibs?!

Hinata & Neji walk through the door.

Hanabi: Onee-chan! Nii-san! *glompes them*

Kayla: everyone can be together anytime I'm not typing the story.

sasuke: Itachi....

Itachi: foolish little brother.

kayla: guys no. Sasuke I need Itachi alive for the Akatsuki and Itachi I need Sasuke alive for the love triangle.

Uchiha bros: fine.

Kayla: plz vote what game they play first and if Hanabi is found by Neji or Sasuke, or if she runs aand stumbles upon the Akatsuki hideout in a review plz!

Hinata: review plz! This story originally belonged to Birdy-chan! (Tori)


End file.
